ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventuring Fellow
Adventuring Fellow Face *There are three face types for each race and sex combination, and two hair colors for each of those face types. Three NPCs in various parts of Jeuno can be talked to while completing the Unlisted Qualities quest and your answer when talking to them will determine how your NPC Fellow looks. You will only ever need to talk to one of these NPCs to get the face you want for your NPC Fellow, by agreeing to the description they give. You can talk to the other Jeuno NPCs and not agree to the description; the one you actually agree to will lock in your choice. The three NPCs in Jeuno who determine what your NPC Fellow will look like are: :*Red Ghost in Port Jeuno a Galka guard who wanders around G-8. :*Akta in Ru'Lude Gardens, a Hume at H-10. :*Kuah Dakonsa in Lower Jeuno, a Mithra at H-8 on a bridge overlooking the walkway. *After choosing the face type you want, you can select one of two different hair colors for your NPC Fellow. To do this, return to Upper Jeuno and talk to Bheem at F-5. He will verify the name and face style that you have chosen. Then he asks, "By the way, this person's hair wouldn't happen to be my favorite color, would it?" The answer you choose here determines the hair color your NPC Fellow has. | valign="top" | | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Leveling Up Your Adventuring Fellow *Your Adventuring Fellow will obtain a baseline experience point rate per hour. *Your Adventuring Fellow will obtain experience points from killing mobs that con Easy Prey or above. The experience points gained by your Adventuring Fellow will be based upon your Adventuring Fellow's level and not yours. *Your Adventuring Fellow will remain with your for a certain number of kills or a certain length of time, whichever comes first. The number/time increases based on your Adventuring Fellow Bond. :*15 mobs/45 minutes :*20 mobs/55 minutes :*25 mobs/75 minutes *You can call your Adventuring Fellow in most zones. *Currently you cannot call your Adventuring Fellow in Shrine of Ru'Avitau, Ru'Aun Gardens, Pso'Xja, Riverne - Site A01 or Riverne - Site B01. *You can talk to your NPC when leveling and eventually she/he will tell you how much more experience she/he gained. The actual text of the message will varry depending on the race/sex of your Fellow. :*0%-20% into level: "I have recently risen in level. The next level is still quite some distance away." :*20%-40% into level: "There is still much work to be done. I must gain more experience if I am to become stronger." :*40%-60% into level: "I believe I have almost reached the halfway point to my next level. Let's not rest on our laurels, however!" :*60%-80% into level: "Well well. It appears my next level is not far off at all." :*80%-99% into level: "Any time now. My next level is very close indeed." *To have your Fellow obtain max XP/kill, at level 30 you must kill mobs at least 4 levels higher than your Fellow, from levels 31 to 50 you must kill mobs at least 3 higher than your Fellow, from levels 51 to 55 you must kill mobs at least 4 higher than your Fellow, and from levels 56 to 60 you must kill mobs at least 5 higher than your Fellow. *Here is an small list on mobs that should be your targets. *If your Fellow is getting max xp/kill, the following chart indicates how many kills are needed to level up. | | | | | |} XPing With Your Adventuring Fellow *When you fight with your Adventuring Fellow you will receive a 30% reduction in your XP. *Your Adventuring Fellow will disappear if you die. *Your Adventuring Fellow will disappear if you zone. *Your Adventuring Fellow will cast level appropriate spells (if set to Healer setting). *Your Adventuring Fellow will not be aggrod by mobs (either by sight, sound or magic). *Your Adventuring Fellow can be cured. *Your Adventuring Fellow does not lose XP when he/she dies. *Your Adventuring Fellow will use weapon skills and will skill chain. *Your Adventuring Fellow has an 'A' rating in all weapons. *Your Adventuring Fellow has the same stats no matter what race you choose. Adventuring Fellow Bond Similar to Fame, your Bond with your Adventuing Fellow can be strengthened. *Each time you use your Signal Pearl or Tactics Pearl you increase your Adventuring Fellow Bond. *Calling your Adventuring Fellow at a Rendezvous Point increases your Adventuring Fellow Bond. *You can also increase your Adventuring Fellow Bond by completing the following quests: #Past Reflections #Blighted Gloom #Chameleon Capers *The strength of your bond will make new weapon upgrades available to your Adventuring Fellow, will allow you to increase your Adventuring Fellow's level cap, will allow for additional headgear options and increase the time that your Adventuring Fellow will fight by your side. *Currently the only known way to decrease your Adventuring Fellow Bond is by dropping your Signal Pearl. Adventuring Fellow Fighting Styles After your Adventuring Fellow Bond increases a little, you can set your Adventuring Fellow to be a healer type, attacker type or shield type at a Rendezvous Point. :*Healer - will still attack, cast White Mage spells and has Auto Regen. :*Shield - will attack and provoke mobs. :*Attacker - will concentrate on attacking and will have Double Attack and Counter. After completing the Chameleon Capers quest, you will be be offered additional styles (you can also trade with other players to aquire the manuals which teach your Fellow the additional styles) :*Soothing Healer - advanced healing techniques (heals and remedies ailments faster) :*Stalwart Shield - advanced tanking techniques (heals him/herself like a paladin) :*Fierce Attacker - advanced fighting techniques (uses additional weapon skills) Adventuring Fellow Level Caps Upon first obtaining your Signal Pearl, your Adventuring Fellow will start at level 30 and will not be able to exceed level 50. As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, and as the level of your Adventuring Fellow increases, you will be able to start the two Adventuring Fellow level cap quests. Currently NPCs cannot exceed level 60. *Picture Perfect - Increases NPC Level Cap to 55 *Regaining Trust - Increases NPC Level Cap to 60 Obtaining the Tactics Pearl *Prerequsities: Past Reflections & enough NPC relationship 1. Summon your NPC at Rendezvous Point and use "Let's talk about quests" option until you get a message about Emptiness. 2. Go to any Promyvion and click on Rendezvous Point at the start of Promyvion to summon your NPC. 3. You have 45 minutes with your NPC (you don't have to call him with your Signal Pearl) to find "???". 4. When you find it - click it. Your NPC will get experience and you will have to option to warp back to entrance. 5. When you kill mobs in Promyvion your NPC will gather experience. The maxmimum amount of experience that can be obtained is 2200. :Total XP = (Mobs Killed x 40) + (Level where ??? is found) ::Max Mobs Killed = 30 ::1st Floor ??? = 300 EXP ::2nd Floor ??? = 500 EXP ::3rd Floor ??? = 750 EXP ::4th Floor ??? = 1000 EXP 6. Go back to any city Rendezvous Point and call your NPC. 7. Get a new item - Tactics Pearl which will allow you to summon your NPC every 10 minutes. :*Your NPC stays the same amount of time and you can kill the same amount of mobs (15-20) in one session. :*You can get a Tactics Pearl once a week (resets after Tally) - you must drop the pearl before you can get the new one. Then you have to repeat the Promyvion quest. Dropping your Tactical Pearl doesn't worsen your NPC affinity. :*If you fail the quest, it can be repeated the next real-life day (after JP midnight). Adventuring Fellow Weapon Upgrades As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, Luto Mewrilah will offer to take weapons from you and pass them along to your Adventuring Fellow. There are 5 upgrades based on the strength of your Adventuring Fellow Bond. Your Adventuring Fellow can equip any weapon type at any time. Adventuring Fellow Equipment The equipment that your Adventuring Fellow wears does not effect his/her statistics. The equipment is for looks only. What equipment he/she wears depends on which nation controls where you choose to level. When you level your Adventuring Fellow for a certain amount of times in areas under the same nation's influencen, he/she will get the upgraded armor. *As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases you will be given the option to "lock in" certain equipment that your NPC is wearing. This option appears at a Rendezvous Point under the heading "Fashionable Equipment". When you select one of the equipment options under the Fashionable Equipment submenu, you will lock in that piece of equipment so that it will not change regardless of where you choose to level. Adventuring Fellow Headgear As your Adventuring Fellow Bond grows stronger, you will be presented with the following headgear choices for your NPC to wear. They are for cosmetic purposes only. Your NPC does not obtain the stats from these items. These headgear options are chosen at a Rendezvous Point. Which 4 options you will get depend on the race/sex/face of your Adventuring Fellow. | valign="top" | |} Obtaining A New Adventuring Fellow *If you ever decide you want to change your NPC Fellow into another face type, race or sex, you can restart after completing the quest Mirror, Mirror. Talk to Luto Mewrilah and choose I want to quit this task and verify you want to get rid of your current NPC Fellow, and you will entirely lose your current Fellow and be able to complete the quests all over again, choosing a different NPC Fellow. Special thanks to Allakhazam users for information. category:Guides